<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gross. by crunchy_leafs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736603">Gross.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchy_leafs/pseuds/crunchy_leafs'>crunchy_leafs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>????? Probably, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Ghost Sex, Hair-pulling, I don't know how to tag aaaaaaa, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchy_leafs/pseuds/crunchy_leafs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some good ol Ghostbur and Glatt dub con<br/>Pretty simple</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gross.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's short, it's my first fanfic so :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghostbur gagged as his head was pulled forward, drool running down his chin, his nose bumping against the other's pelvis. His hands where up on the man's thighs, tears fell down his cheeks as he shivered from the groans that he heard from above. </p><p>"Fuck- you feel so good around me Wilbur." Glatt says, his hands having a tight grip on the others hair making it throb in pain.</p><p>Ghostbur's body shook at the words, his mind being too cloudy to think. He tried to escape Glatt's grasp to breathe, he didn't need to in a sense but it still hurt his throat. </p><p>"What do you think you're doing loverboy? I thought you liked this?" The man taunted, "How about you be good and stop moving okay?" His words weren't light, there was no gentleness in them. No care, maybe some...or was that just fake? Whatever it was Ghostbur could do nothing but take what Glatt gave him. He felt Glatt's hands release his grip on his hair only to travel down to the sides of his face. Cupping his face to make him look up at him, his eyes were teary and puffy from crying. His hair messy and disheveled, covering half his face.</p><p> "God you look like such a mess. All because you're sucking me off. How pathetic." Ghostbur doesn't understand why those words made him feel a sort of warmth down in his lower area. He doesn't get time to think twice about it before he felt Glatt move his hips back only to snap back into the warmth, thrusting into Ghostbur's mouth. </p><p>It only made him squirm more only to stay in place by Glatt's hands on his face. Forcing him to stay there, Ghostbur just watched as the man above threw his head back and moaned. His dick going more further then Ghostbur thought was possible. </p><p>"I bet you like this don't you? Being treated like nothing or did you just 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 how much of a slut you are?" The harsh words make Ghostbur moan around Glatt's dick, he doesn't know why. He didn't like being talked like this, it made him feel bad. But it almost feels worth it to hear the final moan Glatt let out as he felt his cum go down his throat and into his mouth. He wanted to automatically spit it out, he wanted to cough it all up. But he's unable to from the other's dick still being in his mouth, shallowly thrusting to ride out his orgasm.</p><p>Glatt slowly pulls out his now softening dick from the other's mouth, kneeling down infront of Ghostbur, lifting his chin up to make eye contact, seeing some of his cum spill at the sides of Ghostbur's mouth, mixed in with his own drool. "Come on, I know you can do it baby." A small kiss was planted on Ghostbur's tear stained cheeks, he whimpered and swallowed, cringing. Finally, he panted for air. His throat was sore and his eyes felt heavy. Glatt swiped his thumb across the other's mouth, cleaning up the spilled liquid and placed his thumb in Ghostbur's mouth. A silent demand for him to suck on his thumb, to clean it up, so he did so. It sent shivers down Glatt's spine.</p><p>Ghostbur sighed out shakely, feeling Glatt leave a soft kiss on his forehead and caress his cheekbone with his free hand. It felt almost loving, it made him lean into the small touch "Such a good boy. Now...how about we go another round? Hmm? You look like you need it." Glatt pressed his knee against the bulge in Ghostbur's pants, causing him to gasp softly in suprise but also at the feeling. </p><p>Before the other could try and say anything in reply, he was swept off of the ground. Glatt holding him bride style, "No need to speak loverboy, I know how to take care of you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>